Caper at Comic Con
by Fanatic97
Summary: Cindy Moon decides to go to NYCC. What could go wrong? Well how about she's now forced to swing around as Silk wearing her cosplay for starters. *Co written and cover art done by I-Lavabean


**Well this this is a first for me. This spawned from when myself and I-Lavabean were discussing what would happen if Silk discovered NYCC.**

 **So so here we are now. Major props to Lavabean who helped write this and drew the cover. Thanks to Ardent Aspen on editing. This is set during/before Silk Vol 0.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Silk or Spider Man, Marvel does**

* * *

"Oh of _course_ there's a fountain!"

Cindy looked down as she saw the decorative structure filled with water draw closer to her. Her ability to maneuver and avoid it was severely limited by the overly stuffed marshmallow masquerading as a dress

As she fell past startled onlookers, a few thoughts raced through her head. The steps that she'd taken, what she would have done differently. Along with a short lesson on miscalculations. The scene was already strange for her, and she was living it.

Silk, in a giant gown that was poofy as all heck. Falling into a fountain at comic con. Her mind began reconstructing the completely logical sequence of events that lead to this moment.

* * *

Peter was perplexed as to why Cindy had called him. He'd just gotten a frantic call stating that she needed him for something. He swung through the city, seeing her leaning up against a Billboard.

His eyes traveled up the bill board, and he noticed what it read.

Comic Con 2016, October 6th-9th.

"Hey Cindy!" He called out.

He swung closer and let go of his web. As he landed, Cindy pointed toward the Billboard, a look of awe on her face. Scarcely containing a shriek, she flung out her hands. "Explanation please."

"I'm sorry?" asked Peter.

"When did Comic Con come to New York, and most importantly, why wasn't I told?" Her voice was almost a squeal of excitement.

"That's been running for a while now, is there something wrong?"

"This...this is perfect!" CIndy squealed.

Before Peter could respond, CIndy twirled around happily, and then grabbed his arms. He was thankful that he had super strength right then. Cindy's grip was almost made of iron.

A million things blurted from her mouth at that moment. Most of them a mix of what it was like, and the rest was a mixture of squealing with some fangirling.

"Woah, Cindy calm down, I haven't seen you this excited since you found out about The Muppets Christmas Carol." Peter tried to gently push Cindy away. But her will was as strong as her grip: resistance was futile

"It was Muppets, Peter, and Christmas! Muppets and Christmas Peter!"

"But this is almost as good as that!" Cindy once again squealed in delight. She moved to twirl again, dragging poor Peter with her.

The resulting collision was inevitable.. Cindy's forehead connected with Peter's. Peter's chest collided with hers, and their legs tangled up.

Both of them slammed into the roof top. Peter groaning while CIndy was weakly giggling.

"Sorry, but Comic Con's something I've always wanted to go too." She said.

"Now I find out they brought one to my hometown I just…" She took a few deep breaths, about to shriek with delight again, when Peter cupped his hand over her mouth.

"Might be a good idea to not make the sound of someone being murdered." Peter offered.

"Sorry." She giggled. "What's it like at the one over here?"

Peter paused to think. He'd only attended Comic Con once or twice, at best. Even then it was mostly to cover it for the Bugle.

"I can't really say much for it myself Cindy." He shrugged.

"Well I do know one thing," She declared.. "I'm going to need a costume."

"Why don't you just go as Silk?" offered Peter. The look that Cindy gave him told Peter that was a bad idea.

"Uh because I "dress up" as Silk every day of my life, so going as her isn't as fun." Cindy said.

Peter was about to offer a reply, but decided against it. He liked it when Cindy was happy, and saw no reason to diminish her mood.

"Well, why don't you wear what you've got planned for Halloween?" He suggested

Cindy dug her toe into the ground and chuckled a little. Peter only had to look at her eyes to guess.

"You don't have that picked out yet?"

"Halloween's two months away, I don't think anyone plans that far ahead!" exclaimed Cindy.

"Well I think Deadpool does, and possibly Ghost Rider, but he's the same every year." Peter quipped.

"That's so not helping." Cindy facepalmed with a sigh. "I want to dress up and have the fun I didn't get to have back then."

"Well you'll have two months to figure it out." Peter said. He shot a web onto an adjacent building and looked at her.

"You'll think of something, I'm sure of it." He said.

With those parting words, Peter swung off into the city. Cindy stared off after him for a moment, before giving a glance back to the billboard.

" _I wanna be where the people are…_ " she sighed before straightening suddenly.

"THAT'S IT!"

She shot off a web and began to swing into the city. She knew two things that she needed two things for her cosplay.

Some patterns, and a copy of the Little Mermaid. For research of course.

* * *

 **Comic Con, 2016.**

It had been two months since Peter and Cindy had their conversation by the billboard. Peter had barely seen Cindy at all during that time.

Mostly it was for crime fighting, but she rarely brought up the convention. He hadn't even been planning on attending till J. Jonah Jameson told him too.

"Get pictures of all the nerds Parker, people are really into that stuff nowadays." He muttered. Repeating what told him.

"He could have at least paid for it." He grumbled while looking at the ticket prices.

It was then that he noticed the large cloud in front of him. After a minute he realized that it was a gown.

It was the largest gown that Peter had ever seen. The skirt alone was at least four feet in width. A red wig covered up the back of the person's head.

What did raise his attention was how they were acting. The person in the dress was making stiff moments, and looking around constantly.

Peter walked over to them, hesitantly. They'd put a lot of work into the costume. He'd figured that they'd be thrilled to have their hard work recognized in the paper.

"Excuse me miss, could I get a photo?" He asked.

The girl in the gown nearly jumped a foot in the air. A small yelp could be heard as they grabbed their skirts and began running away.

"Wait, did I say something wrong?" He called out, he paused mid stride in chasing after her. Her voice, or rather her squeal had sounded familiar.

"Cindy?" He asked aloud.

"Yes?" A voice asked. Peter turned to see a person dressed as Cinderella. He knew that he needed photos so he offered to take a picture of the girl.

As she readied his camera, he thought back to the woman in the white gown. There was no way that could have been Cindy Moon.

There was no way that she'd wear a gown that huge in public.

* * *

"Too close Cindy, too close," gasped the newly escaped princess.

She knew that it had been Peter Parker she'd just encountered. But she had a deep gut feeling that he might mock her costume.

It had been a joke between her and Hector about her getting married in such a dress. But with her parents that wasn't feasible.

 _W_ _ell now I'm free to do whatever I want_. She thought, her happy thoughts briefly turned sour for a moment. But in her amazement, they were quickly forgotten.

She flounced toward the main convention hall, her eyes growing Wider by the second.

"It's everything I ever imagined." Her voice almost became a squeal.

"Okay Cindy, just calm down and, are those Pokemon?" She speed walked over to a table. Scattered across it were dozens Pokemon cards.

"Oh man, look at these, all 150…" She gasped.

She reached down to grab hold of one, only to spot the price tag. Her eyes nearly bugged out as the seller walked over.

"Is there something I can-"

"Why do they cost so much?" Cindy asked.

"Are you kidding? These are vintage, first edition,They haven't printed these in years!"

Cindy gave the man a blank look. She'd bought a pack for less than $1; now the same cards went for $200.

"Hey are you okay?"

Cindy was snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the seller.

"Oh, yeah I-I'm fine." She said in a quick manner.

Before the seller could say more, Cindy lifted her skirts and marched away muttering under her breath about bunkers and ridiculous price inflation.

Cindy began to weave her way through the convention hall. While taking it all in, she cursed her limited budget.

"So many things, so little funds, so expensive." She mumbled.

It was a small culture shock to Cindy, just how much people were charging for things that were almost dirt cheap in her time.

"Maybe if my folks kept anything I can move out of the bunker." She said with a small laugh.

Her thoughts were interrupted again as a voice came over the loudspeaker.

 _"The Autograph line for Christopher Daniel Barnes, begins at 11:00."_

"Oh did I pick a good day to cosplay as Ariel!" Cindy gasped. She dug into her bag, searching for her phone.

"!0:25, I've got plenty of time-" She began, when her entire world was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass.

She looked up as a man pushed past her dress. His bag overstuffed with merchandise. Cindy stumbled in her skirts for a moment.

"Hey, can you watch where you're going?" She called out.

Two men ran over, one was Security. They both began to look around until they came to CIndy.

"Did you see him?" The man with a seller's tag asked her.

"Depends on what you mean…" A confused Cindy asked.

"I was just robbed, for Odin's sake, he shattered my display and took off running!" The man gave an exasperated sigh.

"He had a jacket on, it had the cover to "Amazing Ernesto Twins" on the back…"

"Oh, him, He almost knocked me over." Cindy pointed in the direction the man had run off in. "He went that away."

"Thank you miss, you've been a great help!" Both men then took off in pursuit of the thief. Cindy stared after them, a million thoughts in her mind.

 _There's no way that they'll get him in that crowd.._

 _But if I assist, I could miss the Autograph._

 _Power and responsibility!"_

 _But the Autograph._

 _I have my duty as a superhero!_

CIndy let out a frustrated groan and made haste for the Bathroom. She made her way into one of the stalls, reaching for the back of her dress.

 _This looks like a job for.._

Cindy blinked as she tried to reach her fingers around the buttons.

 _A job for.._

"Why did I make this thing with buttons instead of a zipper?" She moaned.

 _Someone not trapped in a humongous ball gown…_

"Well this is just great…" Cindy slid down the stall wall with a sigh.

"Okay, let's just get outta here without anyone noticing…" She said. Quickly she set to work, spinning out her Silk costume under her dress.

She tossed her Ariel wig and crown into her bag. She grabbed the strap of the bag in her teeth and then jumped up.

Her hands stuck to the ceiling effortlessly. Her feet to the stall wall, not so much. They slid on her skirt, until she kicked it upwards and they found traction.

"Alright, let's do this." She said. Her words muffled by the straps of her bag.

Carefully, Cindy began to crawl along the bathroom ceiling. She kept her eyes peeled for anyone looking her way.

 _Don't mind me, just a giant fluffy spider cloud._

Fortunately, no one saw her as she crawled out of the bathroom and up the wall. After crawling for a good minute she stopped.

She reached a crossbeam in the ceiling and grabbed it with one arm. Cindy moved her body in an arch and felt the buttons strain. As quick as she could, she flipped herself up and onto the beam.

 _First thing's first, put this in a safe spot._

She pulled down a sleeve and set her bag down on the beam. In rapid succession, she fired a couple of webs.

Her bag was soon webbed down securely She turned to look out at the crowd.

"Alright Mr. Thief, prepare to meet your fluffy cloud of doom!"

Cindy shot a web across the ceiling, and swung downward.

* * *

Running was both his enemy and his helped him get away from the guards. Problem was he didn't run a lot to begin with.

The thief dove over tables and raced around displays. He had everything that he needed thanks to that seller.

He'd spent a very long time scooping out his target. Now it was his, at very long last. He was practically guaranteed a clean getaway. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side that day.

A loud "woosh" alerted the to him that something was coming down low. Accompanying the "woosh:" was the rustling of tons of fabric.

A large white, black, and red blur came past him. He looked up in alarm as a figure gripped the wall in front of him.

"Spider Man?" He gasped.

"You're close but-woah!"

CIndy's feet struggled to move out from under her gown. Her feet finally got traction and she looked down at the crook.

The thief stared up at her baffled. Desperately he tried to process what he was seeing before him.

"Are you wearing a gown?" Was all the could say.

"No I had an accident with a cloud." Cindy said flatly. "I suggest that you surrender, before I have to get ugly."

Cindy's threat fell onto deaf ears as the thief quickly turned and took off running. Cindy rolled her eyes with a groan.

"Just make this easier on yourself!" She called.

 _Make it easy on me and my poor gown_. CIndy pulled down her sleeve and fired another web at the crook.

Her shot went wild and knocked over a cardboard Star Wars stand. Cindy shot another web and swung after the guy.

She swung out again, this time making a beeline for the crook. She reached down, just about to grab his hoodie.

However, he saw her out of the corner of his eye. He dove down and Cindy passed right over him.

"No fair!" She called out. Her eyes traveled forward and went wide.

"Oh, nononono!" She begged silently

Her attempts to maneuver away were pointless in the end. She came out above several signs, and got herself entangled in the wires. They wrapped around her chest and arm, leaving her spinning in circles.

The thief, seeing his purser incapacitated, took the chance and fled toward the escalators. CIndy glared after him. No you don't bub. Not on my day off!

Cindy began to try and untwist herself from the wires, but this only made her dizzy. She glanced at the wires, and then unsheathed her claws.

She brought her claws down onto a couple of wires. The ones around her skirt came off easy enough. Then she went to undo the wires around her waist.

Unfortunately, her cutting had destabilized the sign she was on. As she was reaching the last wire on her waist, the sign titled.

Cindy let out a startled yip, digging her claw into the side of her dress and the wire. The wire snapped off and the sign titled more.

Cindy held back a screech as the wires on her arm were pulled the other way.. The sound that came from her arm was the sound of a nightmare.

Well, to any brides, cosplayers, or tailors in the area.

 ** _Riiiip._**

The wires tore Cindy's sleeve right at the elbow. Her arm fell from the sleeve and she turned, grabbing the sign.

"Ohh I didn't think this through." She squeaked.

Cindy saw the sign beginning to swing in an arch. If it hit anything, or the wires came undone it might hit someone down below.

Quickly thinking, she shot a web into the sign and then made it connect to the wall. She repeated this process five times before the sign came to a stop.

She slumped a little, relieved that disaster had been avoided. Her relaxation was interrupted by her sleeve falling into her face.

She stared at the sleeve with a sigh, which turned into a scowl .

"Okay, now I'm peeved." She said.

Cindy got to her feet and tossed her sleeve behind her. She scanned the crowd for her quarry. and spotted him heading for the exit.

"Oh no you don't!" She shouted.

She fired off a web with her exposed arm. The web slammed into the door the crook was just about to exit out of.

He jumped back and looked up as Cindy swung toward him. Without a moment's hesitation he ran in the other direction.

Cindy curled up and got ready for her legs to hit the wall. She springboarded off the wall and twisted around, webbing at the ready.

The moment she angled her torso, she felt the buttons strain to the breaking point.

 _Please no..._

With no time to worry about her costume, she fired off a line of webbing and took off again. It was the final straw for her beleaguered buttons and they began shooting off in all directions like rats abandoning a sinking ship.

 _Traitors_ , she thought.

Several people shouted as the buttons rained down onto their heads. All Cindy could do was cry out an apology as she swung away.

 _This guy's really pushing my buttons...or rather breaking them…_

She swung toward the crook, leaning back like a kid on the swing. Flinging her legs out, she kicked the crook in the back.

He was sent tumbling head over heel as Cindy stopped herself on a marquee.

Dozens of items spewed out from the crooks bag as it hit the floor. The thief seemed interested in one one item.

Cindy jumped off the marquee and landed in front of the crook. The thief snatched an object from the ground.

Cindy however, was quick to grab his arm in response.

"Alright, let's wrap this up so you can be tossed out and I can fix my costume." She said.

She pulled the man to his feet, looking him in the eye. She moved to grab and examine his prize, but he pulled it back.

"You don't understand, I've been searching for this." He pleaded desperately.

"I've waited almost twenty to be here, I think you can wait a little longer." She offered.

The crook heard the sound of approaching Security and began to panic. He stepped forward, planting a foot onto CIndy's skirt.

Before Cindy could react, the thief thrust forward. He slammed into her like a football player.

Cindy cried out as she fell as another sound filled the air.

 _ **Riiiip.**_

 _Story of my life today._

She sprawled out on the ground, hitting it hard.

 _Cursed Silk Sense, you've betrayed me yet again!_

Cindy sat up and looked over her costume. She frowned beneath her scarf as she did. The front of the skirt had been torn open. Not only that but the stitching of a few layers were pulled out.

They now hung down, still connected, and yet not. Her eyes traveled upward to see her perp running again.

 _Alright, I've had enough._

She got to her feet and ran toward the man. Stumbling over her skirts a few times, Cindy threw herself at the man.

"Gotcha and...I didn't think this through!"

She'd misjudged exactly where they were in relation to the two of them ended up flipping over it.

 _Okay, this may look bad, but you should be fine!_

Cindy tried to reassure herself as both she and the perp fell. She'd fallen from higher heights, but not without injury.

She let go of the perp and began thinking quickly. She shot a web around the man's leg, and then shot another at another hanging sign.

"Just hang around till I get back." She said, connecting the two webs.

 _Well, at least I'm getting better at my lines._

The man swung away from her, his yell fading from her ears. With him gone, Cindy could now focus on her own landing.

She shot another web and went into a swing. As she began to go into an arch, she saw something laying in her path of descent.

"Oh of _course_ there's a fountain!"

She swung downward, attempting to avoid the decoration. If she timed it right, perhaps she could-

 **SPLASH**

-Go belly first into the fountain.. Water erupted in a geyser around her, while her dress settled. In a matter of seconds, she found her vision hampered by rolling hills of white.

Her skirt had ballooned up around her, trapping her within a large air cushion. Cindy bobbed there for a minute, trying to fight off the expanse of air.

"Well, at least it can double as flotation device." She chuckled.

Gazing up, she could see that the perp was now swinging freely above her. It was almost comedic as he swing in circles

As he passed over her, his prize slipped from his fingers and fell onto Cindy's dress. Struggling for a moment, she managed to latch her fingers around it.

She held it close to her face and she blinked.

 _This, this trinket is what I was chasing down?_

"I wasted two months worth of work on a figurine of Lonk from Harpsichord of Time?"

"That's not just any Lonk, that's a factory error variant." A voice chimed in. "They accidently made his belt orange instead of purple."

Cindy stared at the figure before she turned toward the voice.

"Still seems like a waste of-

 _*FLASH*_

Cindy blinked out the white spots from her vision, seeing the source of the flash before her. Standing at the end of the fountain was a very smug looking Peter Parker. Cindy glared daggers at him as a crowd gathered behind him.

Cindy's face flushed red under her scarf, staring at the large crowd of people. Peter stepped forward and offered his hand out to her.

"Need a hand?" He offered.

CIndy stared at Peter's hand like she was trying to set it on fire. Fortunately for Peter, she lacked incendiary powers.

Cindy held up her hand, and then extended her claws. Peter jumped back in alarm as Cindy brought the claws down…

Into the side of her dress. A loud hiss Sounded as Cindy sliced through the fabric. She pulled it up right underneath her sleeve.

She pulled her arms out of the gown, and then she grabbed the torn edge. She pulled and with a rip the sleeve disconnected.

Before Peter or anyone else could stop her, she'd shot a web and was in the air.

"Hey, wait!" Peter called out.

It was too late as Cindy swung out of the building. She was hurt, confused and angry. Peter watched her go and sighed.

Well great Parker, way to screw things up again.

"Excuse me!" A voice came through the crowd.

Peter turned as the vendor pushed his way up to the fountain. His eyes fell on the dress and Lonk figurine.

"Where did she go?" He asked.

"Silk, she just left…" Peter looked as several other vendors came out.

"Do you know her?" The vendor asked, looking at Peter.

"She stopped the thief who'd been stealing from our stands." Another one called out.

Peter looked as security grabbed the thief from his perpetual swing. The vendors and con goer's were all talking about Silk.

"I wish there was a way to thank her." Peter heard the Lonk vendor say.

Peter looked towards the dress, having almost sunk down into the fountain. He grabbed it and hauled it up to the edge.

"If anyones got a needle and thread, I may have a few ideas."

* * *

"Ruined dress, photo no doubt in the bugle, and I forgot my stuff.." Cindy muttered as swung back toward the convention hall.

She had spent a few hours cooling down, she was still furious with Peter. She swung downward and landed in front of the convention.

 _Alright, just get in, find you're bag and go home."_

Cindy looked up at the structure and her heart sank. The Convention hall was now dark, it had closed for the day.

She stared at it with a sigh. She'd spent a while just saving up to get in for one day. Her bank account sadly told her she didn't have enough to get in a second.

"Maybe they'll give me a discount for taking care of the thief." She chuckled.

 _Yeah right._

Cindy turned tp swing off, when she heard a door open.

Looking back, she could see an old security guard walking out. He shined his flashlight on her with a smile.

"Hey kiddo, they said you might be coming back for your stuff."

CIndy stared at the man as he walked over to her.

"Am I in trouble?" she blurted.

"No, No, you're not in trouble kid." the guard laughed. "Come on in, we got something for you."

The guard began to walk back toward the door. Cindy looked after him apprehensively for a moment.

The guard looked back at her, before he motioned for her to follow. With a reserved sigh, she walked in after him.

The guard flipped on the lights and lead Cindy further into the complex. Cindy shot a look at the fountain as he lead her up the stairs.

"Pretty brave thing you did today." The guard said. "A bit destructive, but good."

"I am so sorry for that, do you want me to help clean up?" She asked nervously. The guard chuckled.

"No it's fine, you did good, just maybe try not to crime fight in a dress."

 _Great I'm finally recognized and it's for that._

"Anyway, they got your stuff for you, you just need to pick it up."

"My ...stuff?" Cindy asked.

The guard gestured toward a display case and Cindy in the case as her costume and her bag. Her costume looked brand new, as if it hadn't been swinging through a convention hall.

The guard walked over and unlocked the case. He hauled out the dress, struggling with the mountain of fabric.

"Quite a lot you got here." He said handing her the gown. He was silently amazed when CIndy took hold of it with little effort.

"It's not much for me." She said with a chuckle. She reached over and grabbed her bag, noticing a note pinned to it.

She unfolded the note and then beamed behind her mask.

 _Thanks for all the help today, you're a hero to us.- The Vendors of Comic Con_

The noise Cindy made was one the guard had heard many times before. A very loud "squee".

Cindy folded the note and then looked into her bag. They'd actually added things into her bag, including a few Pokemon cards.

"It took them a few hours to dry the gown out and fix it." The guard said as he walked over.

"But we all found it worth it." He didn't say any more as CIndy embraced him in a fluffy, crushing hug.

"Thankyouthankyoutahnkyoutahnkyou!" Cindy squealed in delight.

"Woah there." the guard laughed. "I didn't do much of anything for ya."

"You let me in and I consider that helping." Cindy said. She released the guard who was now laughing.

"You take care of yourself kid, and just keep doing what you're doing." Cindy smiled beneath her mask and walked out of the convention hall. She waved at the guard and she walked into the night.

Maybe I won't deck Pete cross the face next time I see him." She said. Her bag could have only been attained by one person after all.

Cindy walked with a spring in her step as she shot a web out.

 _Now I just have to figure out what to do with this gown._

As she prepared to swing, she fumbled with the gown and bag before pausing.

 _Question 2..how do I got home with this thing!?_

* * *

 **Let's just leave Cindy with that decision shall we?**

 **Hope you liked the story, if you have any questions, comments, concerns and/or criticisms please let me know in either a review or PM.**

 **Sorry if there's an continuity flubs, I'm only reading Silk and Spider Gwen ATM**


End file.
